


Imagine being the assistant Aro finally wants to turn into a vampire.

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Reader-Insert Collection [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Reader
Series: Reader-Insert Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932715
Kudos: 50





	Imagine being the assistant Aro finally wants to turn into a vampire.

Aro smiles and sighs in relief. “Impeccably taken, as always, my dear. I cannot tell you how refreshing it is to finally have an assistant who knows precisely what she is doing.”

You smile back, your head bowed demurely. “Thank you, sir.”

“Call me Aro, my dear.”

You raise your eyes to him slowly. Aro usually maintains a careful distance from his human employees. It’s rare for him to show favor to anyone.

He’s watching you carefully. He sets the note you brought aside and stands as he comes down the stairs until he’s standing in front of you.

You know he likes that you’re shorter than him. He banned you from wearing high heels while you’re working.

You don’t mind at all. You’d do anything to make him happy.

“May I take your hand, my dear?”

He rubs his together in anticipation. He touched you before you were hired, of course, to make sure that you didn’t have any impure intentions. Several humans who had hoped to be hired along with you hadn’t made that cut.

You could tell that Aro got a rush from touching people. In theory, you thought you could understand it. Being able to know every thought a person had ever had all at once must be incredibly intoxicating.

For you, it was just as intoxicating. When he had touched your hand that day, you couldn’t help but imagine your own flesh cold like his. But it had also been frightening. If there had been even the tiniest thought he disapproved of, it would have been the end.

He hadn’t touched you since that day. The rumors you’d heard said that he wouldn’t touch someone again unless he thought they were ready to be turned.

“Of course, Aro.”

Your voice was smooth, but your thoughts were anything but. In a moment, he’d know. He could certainly hear your heart beating ferociously inside your chest.

“Relax, my dear. You know that this won’t hurt one bit.”

Suddenly, he’s holding your hand between both of his, having moved faster than you could see. You swallow nervously, feeling faint as he gasps in pleasure while your thoughts flood his mind.

You don’t even feel yourself fall. When you come to, you realize that it’s because he’s holding you in his arms. He looks down at you lovingly, brushing some of your hair behind your ear.

“Such loyalty,” he whispers. “Such desire. Oh, my dear. You are ready.”

His teeth find your neck. As he tastes your blood, you relax contentedly.

You’re going to be his. Forever.


End file.
